Mobile heating devices are known, such as for example heat radiators comprising one or more radiant elements, connected to each other and hydraulically communicating, each of which is defined by two metal plates connected in sealed manner with each other so as to define a central portion more or less extended with respect to the width of the plate.
The central portions are normally connected hydraulically with each other by means of upper and lower collectors.
A diathermic oil, heated by means of one or more electric resistances, is made to flow in the central portions and, through the collectors, from one radiant element to the other.
In the field of mobile heating devices of this type, one of the problems generally faced is that of transmitting heat energy in the room so as to heat the room as rapidly as possible, or to heat large-size rooms, keeping the temperature of the peripheral zones, which can easily come into contact with a part of the body of a user, particularly children, at a lower level with respect to that of the central portions.
The purpose is to keep said temperature at a level such as not to cause the user any burns.
In known heating devices, this problem has been faced, for example, by making, directly in the peripheral zones of the plates, geometries defined by bends or fins which allow to dissipate the heat arriving from the central portion towards the room.
Although efficient and appreciated, this known solution can be improved so as to obtain a temperature level in the peripheral zones of the plate even lower with respect to that obtainable at present, given the same heat energy emitted.
DE-A1-1679446 discloses a mobile radiator in which, for aesthetic reasons, thin covering plates are mounted in front of the edge of each single module of the radiator. The covering plates are fixed to a lower and an upper mounting cross-bars, which run for the length of the radiator, and are mounted with screws and rivets at a distance from the respective module of the radiator.
The covering plates are made with a material which does not affect the heat transmission, both by contact and by radiation, from the radiator to the environment.
One purpose of the present invention is therefore to improve the techniques currently used, achieving a mobile device for heating rooms which allows to keep at a lower temperature than that which is obtainable at present at least the zones that can easily come into contact with the parts of the body of a user, while still allowing to produce the desired and efficient heating of the room.
Another purpose of the present invention is to achieve a mobile device for heating rooms which has good accident-prevention characteristics and pleasant and personizable aesthetics.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.